<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Weather by sharedwithyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400405">Cold Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou'>sharedwithyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afternoon Delight- I mean dreaming, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, light fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings about atmospheric conditions with Loki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings411/gifts">AngelWings411</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Present number 2 for the beautiful Harley Marie Mia</p>
<p>I almost never write Loki positively so here’s a musey piece.</p>
<p>Leave a comment if you like!</p>
<p>Xoxo Bucky</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>The rain drones on outside, a mind-dulling pitter patter. You sit at a table below the alcove, the splashes of rain inches from your feet. The kettle is just off a full boil, and you pour some fragrant tea into your cup. It will be the perfect temperature soon.</p>
  <p>“Come in, (y/n). You’ll catch a draft.”</p>
  <p>The voice is silk, caressing your ears, but you don’t turn. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”</p>
  <p>“The rain? Hardly.” You hear his scorn, but a small smile creeps onto your face anyway.</p>
  <p>You want to feel his hands wrap the quilt around you, but he folds it over the armrest.</p>
  <p>“Well take this, if you insist on chasing death out here.”</p>
  <p>Your smile widens. “And you call me a drama queen. We grasp our life with skin of our teeth in battle. But a bit of weather is what worries you?”</p>
  <p>“I worry about you then, too.”</p>
  <p>You give in to the urge and turn, but he’s gone. You can feel the warmth of his hands lingering on the quilt, so you pull it over you and snuggle in.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The sun beams down, and you resist the urge to bask in it. Indulgence is great, but so is a perfectly constructed double.</p>
  <p>You clear your mind and concentrate on the space before you. The pins and needles feeling creeps into your hands, the telltale sign of a successful spell. Little by little, a copy of you appears, a remarkable likeness.</p>
  <p>“Not bad.”</p>
  <p>You ignore the voice and let the pins and needles expand, crawling up your arms. Your double raises her arm and sends a blast of ice across the field.</p>
  <p>“Even better.”</p>
  <p>You don’t react, instead honing in on the feeling, letting it extend to your feet. Your double breaks into a run, disappearing from your line of sight.</p>
  <p>“Impressive.”</p>
  <p>You close your eyes and feel the buzzing behind your eyelids. You look into the darkness until another field of view appears. Your double is on the other side of the castle, casting circles of ice around herself, creating an impenetrable wall.</p>
  <p>“Excellent.”</p>
  <p>You look over, still in the eyes of your double, and see his double smirking, shooting beams to test its strength.</p>
  <p>You sense his presence and open your eyes, dodging the swing of his staff with ease.</p>
  <p>“Beautiful.”</p>
  <p>“Unfair. It’s hard enough practicing with the clones.”</p>
  <p>He chuckles and you pout to hide your happiness at his praise.</p>
  <p>“Well I missed didn’t I?”</p>
  <p>“Because I ducked.”</p>
  <p>The trademark smirk is back on his face, and he looks irritatingly handsome. “Shall we test you again then?”</p>
  <p>You let your double dissipate so you can focus completely on obliterating him. “Alright Prince. Let’s go!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The stars glitter above you, changing with each blink. You sprawl on the grass, feeling the crisp leaves in your hair. An ant crawls on you curiously, and you flick it away casually. You’re not fussy about your appearance, and there’s a lot worse things than bugs in this realm.</p>
  <p>“You’re going to get grimy.”</p>
  <p>His voice is light and teasing; he couldn’t care less about dirt.</p>
  <p>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”</p>
  <p>He hums in agreement. “The night sky is quite something.”</p>
  <p>He squats down, and you scooch over, hoping he’ll join you.</p>
  <p>He shakes his head, but places a blanket beside. “I know you insist on being chilled to the bone, but you should take this.”</p>
  <p>You keep your eyes on the sky so you can resist the urge to pull him down next to you.</p>
  <p>You listen for his footsteps to fade, before rolling onto the blanket and breathing in the scent he left.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The fog seeps through the cracks in the wall. It’s fresh and dewy, sifting between your fingers as you feel your way through the hall.<br/>But it’s freezing, and you see your breath crystallize as you try to find the hearth.</p>
  <p>“Beautiful, isn’t it?”</p>
  <p>You follow the voice and grab at it, feeling a firm arm in your hand. “Don’t make fun of me.”</p>
  <p>His laugh is muffled, and you scowl. But you let him guide you into a room with a fireplace.</p>
  <p>The fire is nice and warm and you can finally see. He pulls a few cushions over, and you sit back and watch the smoke intertwine with the fog. It’s mesmerizing.</p>
  <p>“What’s the matter? Don’t you love the cold?”</p>
  <p>You nudge him with your foot. “This is too much, even for me.”</p>
  <p>He laughs and pulls off his coat, and just as you hope, drapes it onto you.</p>
  <p>“What about you, then?”</p>
  <p>“I thought I’d take after you and chase down death.”</p>
  <p>You feel the warmth in your cheeks. “We can share.”</p>
  <p>He looks at you curiously, and you hold out a sleeve bravely.</p>
  <p>“Very well.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You scoot over and hand him half.<br/>He grins and joins you underneath, tucking it around both of you. Together you listen to the crackle of the fire and watch the fog slowly drift away. Cuddled so close to him, the view is the most beautiful you’ve ever seen. The familiar words find themselves in your lips again.</p>
  <p>“Beautiful, isn’t it?”</p>
  <p>“Yes.” The word is breathed into your ear, and you turn in surprise. His face is a hair’s width from you.</p>
  <p>“The fog?” You whisper in trepidation.</p>
  <p>“You.”</p>
  <p>He leans in closes his eyes, his lashes brushing against your nose.</p>
  <p>When he opens them again, you’re gone.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TEEHEE</p>
<p>Leave me a comment if you liked!</p>
<p>Quick poll 1: what’s your favorite weather to spend with Loki?</p>
<p>I would watch the snow n drink hot chocolate with him ;)</p>
<p>Happy birthday again to Harley!!</p>
<p>Xoxo Bucky</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>